History
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Untuk IHAfest September.  "Vee  Aku penasaran! Aku ingin membuka 'history' yang ada di depanku ini!"


**HISTORY**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya **

"Vee~" Aku menghela napas.

Suasana di sekitarku sekarang terasa sangat hening. Aku bisa mendengar detik dari jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul satu siang. Saat ini tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini. Hanya ada aku seorang diri.

Kutatap baik-baik layar laptop di depanku. Ragu-ragu aku menggerakkan _mouse_ yang berada di sebelahnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Kurasakan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahku. Akan kulakukan atau tidak? Gerakanku pun terhenti. Aku bingung.

Dengan gelisah akhirnya kulepaskan _mouse_ laptop itu dari tanganku. Aku menyandarkan diri ke kursi. Tapi pandanganku masih tak kulepaskan dari layar laptop itu. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh keraguan.

"_Vee…kulakukan atau tidak, ya_?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Iya, tidak… Iya atau tidak… Lakukan atau tidak. Aku bingung. Dan aku takut.

Takut? Ya, saat ini aku takut. Aku hendak melakukan sesuatu. Tapi aku ragu. Aku takut sekali. Aku takut melakukan itu! Aku takut Kiku akan marah kalau tahu bahwa aku akan melakukannya. Uuh, aku memang tak pernah melihat Kiku benar-benar marah. Tapi kalau itu sampai terjadi…Hyaaaaa, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!

Vee~ Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa sih. Apa yang akan kulakukan ini sebenarnya bukan hal besar. Aku tidak berniat melakukan kejahatan. Aku juga tidak mempunyai niat untuk merusak. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

Aku hanya ingin membuka daftar _history_ dari _web browser_ yang ada di laptop Kiku!

Aku penasaran. Tadi Kiku dan aku berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain di dalam rapat. Setelah itu kami bubar dan menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing. Aku dan Ludwig tadi memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran yang berada di sebelah gedung tempat kami menjalankan rapat tadi. Tapi sampai di sana, aku baru sadar kalau tasku tertinggal di ruang rapat. Aku segera kembali ke ruang rapat. Dan di sana, aku melihat Kiku.

Kiku masih duduk di kursinya tadi. Kelihatannya ia belum beranjak sedikitpun dari sana. Ia tengah menatap laptopnya dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Aku tak tahu pasti, karena aku hanya melihat dari jauh. Saat kudekati, Kiku malah buru-buru menutup apa yang dilihatnya dengan menekan tombol _close_ pada layar laptop. Kulihat dari wajahnya, Kiku tampak panik saat melakukannya.

Vee…tapi aku yakin sekali apa yang ditutup oleh Kiku tadi adalah _web browser._ Dan itu membuatku yakin, tadi Kiku pasti tengah serius melihat sesuatu di internet. Tapi apa itu? Kenapa aku tak boleh melihatnya, ya?

Hh, sekarang Kiku sedang keluar. Katanya, ia ingin membeli minuman sebentar. Laptopnya ditinggal begitu saja di atas meja. Dan aku mau tak mau, aku pun tergoda untuk melihatnya. Sekarang aku memang tak bisa melihat situs yang tadi dibuka oleh Kiku. Aplikasinya sudah ditutup. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk membukanya lagi.

Vee, aku diajari oleh Ludwig. Katanya kalau kita ingin melihat _website_ apa saja yang pernah dibuka oleh seseorang di sebuah komputer, kita tinggal melihat daftar pada _history_ saja. Di sana, semua _website_ yang pernah dibuka melalui _browser_ yang ada di komputer itu akan terlihat. Bukan hanya _website_ yang dibuka hari ini. Tapi juga _website_ yang pernah dibuka berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Semuanya akan muncul di sana. Bahkan kita bisa membuka _website_ yang ada di _history_ itu dengan mudah. Hanya dengan sekali tekan saja.

Ya, pantas saja aku tak pernah berhasil membohongi Ludwig kalau aku diam-diam memakai komputer dan internet di rumahnya. Ludwig dapat mengetahuinya dari _history_. Ludwig tahu kalau aku telah membuka situs restoran Italia dengan melihat _history_. Vee~ bahkan Ludwig tahu kalau aku sudah membuka situs…. _–ehm-_ dewasa.

Vee!

Tapi setelah itu Ludwig malah mengajakku membuka situs itu bersama~

Hh, aku menatap ke langit-langit ruangan.

_History_…

Dulu kupikir keberadaan _history_ itu menyebalkan. Aku tak bisa membohongi Ludwig. Aku tak bisa memakai internet di komputernya dengan diam-diam. Tapi sekarang, kupikir _history_ itu menguntungkan!

Aku bisa tahu apa yang dilihat Kiku barusan, vee~

Tapi aku takuut!

Hm, tapi aku juga makin penasaran. Kira-kira situs apa yang tadi dibuka oleh Kiku, ya? Kenapa ia buru-buru menutupnya saat aku mendekatinya? Kenapa dia terlihat panik? Jangan-jangan Kiku baru saja melihat situs…_-ehm- _dewasa? Tapi memangnya kenapa? Padahal sebenarnya tak apa-apa kalau ketahuan. Aku kan juga biasa membukanya. Aku juga tahu kalau Ludwig juga suka membuka situs seperti itu. Bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Kenapa Kiku harus takut, ya?

Vee~ Kenapa aku jadi mengira-ngira begini ya? Aku…aku tidak tahan lagi! Sudahlah, aku tak peduli lagi dengan _history_ ini. Sekarang aku penasaran! Aku harus segera mengetahuinya! Aku harus emngetahui situs apa yang dilihat Kiku. Benarkah itu situs…_ehm_?

Oke, sekarang aku tidak ragu lagi. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan membuka _history_! Aku pun berdiri dari kursi. Dengan penuh hasrat keingintahuan yang begitu dalam, kuangkat tanganku dan kugenggam erat _mouse_ dari laptop Kiku.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

Kugerakkan _mouse_ itu dengan penuh semangat. Kuarahkan pada tulisan '_History_'. Kutekan tombol pada _mouse_. Dan…

Vee?

Kosong

Tak ada alamat _web_ manapun.

Apa komputernya _error_?

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Kututup jendela _browser_ dari laptop Kiku dan kutunggu beberapa detik. Lalu kubuka kembali aplikasi itu. Sekali lagi aku membuka _history_.

Vee?

Masih Kosong?

"Sedang apa, Feliciano-kun?"

"Vee!" Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Cepat-cepat aku menoleh. Gawat! Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Kiku datang! Dan dia melihatku sedang menyentuh laptopnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Feliciano-kun sedang membuka apa?" tanya Kiku lagi. Ia melirik ke arah latopnya dengan wajah bingung.

Vee? Aku panik! Aku panik! Tanpa sadar aku ikut menoleh ke arah laptop milik Kiku. Dan…Aaaah! Aku belum menutup jendela _history_! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Pasti Kiku tahu bahwa aku sedang berusaha menyelidiki dirinya! Aaaa!

"Ma…maaaaafff!" teriakku akhirnya. Huaaaaa, aku takut! Saking takutnya, mataku sampai berkaca-kaca. Apa Kiku akan marah? Apa ia akan memarahiku? Apa dia akan membenciku? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau Kiku sampai membenciku! Tapi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Uuh, aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maaf, Kiku! Vee~ maaf, aku memainkan laptopmu seenaknya! Aku hanya ingin membuka sebuah _website_. Maafkan aku!"

"Hh…" Kulihat Kiku menghela nafas. Setelah itu dia hanya diam.

Vee! Aku jadi tambah takut. Bagaimana kalau Kiku benar-benar marah? Aduh, aku tak berani membayangkannya. Bagaimana kalau…

"Sudahlah, Feliciano-kun!" kata Kiku kemudian. "Saya tidak marah."

"Vee?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Kiku tidak marah?"

"Saya tidak marah," sahutnya. "Hanya saja, lain kali Feliciano-kun tak boleh memainkan laptop saya tanpa izin. Di dalamnya ada banyak data yang menyangkut pekerjaan. Internet juga sering saya gunakan untuk urusan pekerjaan."

"Vee? Pekerjaan?"

"Ya. Karena itu saya menghapus _history_ dari _browser_. Bahaya kalau ide-ide saya dilihat dan diambil orang lain," kata Kiku lagi.

Vee? Jadi karena pekerjaan? Jadi karena itu Kiku menghapus daftar _history_ di laptopnya? Jadi karena itu jugalah saat kubuka, daftar itu kosong? Eh, ternyata _history_ itu bisa dihapus, ya?

"Kalau Feliciano-kun ingin meminjam laptop saya, katakan saja!" kata Kiku kemudian. "Saya akan…"

"Ti,tidak usah!" sahutku cepat. Aku jadi merasa tak enak. Ternyata tadi Kiku sedang bekerja, ya? Jelas saja Kiku terlihat serius. Itu urusan pekerjaan. Pekerjaan pasti memerlukan konsentrasi yang tinggi kan? Dan uuuh, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku hendak melihat apa yang ada di laptop Kiku dengan seenaknya? Aku mengganggunya, dong?

Ah, tak seharusnya aku berada di sini!

Jadi dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki. Kusambar tas milikku dan segera melesat keluar. "Vee, aku pinjam laptop Ludwig saja!" seruku tanpa menoleh. "Sampai jumpa, Kiku!"

Setelah itu aku berlari kencang. Aku tak boleh mengganggu Kiku lagi. Dia sedang sibuk. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya aku pergi. Ah, Ludwig pasti telah lama menungguku di restoran sebelah. Tadi aku berjanji hanya pergi sebentar. Huaaa! Jangan-jangan ia marah karena lama menungguku! Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali sekarang.

Ah, kenapa aku begini bodoh ya? Tapi sekarang aku menjadi tahu bahwa _history_ bisa dihapus. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencobanya di laptop Ludwig, vee!

…

Sementara itu…

Di ruang tadi Kiku kembali membuka aplikasi _browser_nya. Ia membuka sebuah _website_.

"_Untunglah tidak ketahuan!_" katanya dalam hati. "_Maaf, Feliciano-kun! Yang saya buka tadi sebenarnya bukan masalah pekerjaan. Tapi…ini…_"

Setelah itu Kiku menghela nafas. "_Untunglah daftar history di sini sempat kuhapus. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Elizaveta-san kalau semuanya ketahuan sebelum waktunya_"

Dan di layar laptop muncullah sebuah foto. Foto itu adalah foto Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang_…-ehm-_ berdua

**END**

History..

Awalnya saya berencana membuat fict yang bertema sejarah biasa. Tapi tiba-tiba pikiran saya melayang dan teringat dengan 'history' yang ada di komputer ._.

Dan akhirnya mulailah saya membuat fict –yang saya tahu masih tidak sempurna- ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima


End file.
